Just Time
by redbirdie
Summary: Will finds Emma at his door, it's late, what happened and what will happen, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - First Wemma Fic, I tried. You gotta hand that to me. ha. I don't own Glee nor it's cast or characters, all rights to fox and the creators of Glee. Follow me on Tumblr! **

Will spent his nights the same way he normally would, get home from school, grade some tests or look for songs for the glee kids, have a beer or two, maybe watch some TV and go to bed alone. He did this night after night. It was a routine that he'd set up, trying to make himself busy to forget his troubles, it was all well and good until he would reach his bed, where all his thoughts would rush at him at once. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

But unlike those nights, tonight was different, his routine started off as normal, he got home from school and started to grade the Spanish tests from the day before after a eager Rachel Barry wanted her scores back to report to her fathers when they got back to school after the weekend. Half way through he got up to get himself a beer when he heard a quiet yet noticeable knock coming from his front door. Sighing he made his way to it, checking the clock on the far side wall; 9.34pm. "Coming..." he called to door.

He opened the door to find a petite red-head, staring at her feet with quiet sobs coming out of her mouth.

"Em? Wh-" Before he could finish she launched herself into his arms and openly cried her heart out into his chest. He circled his arms around her waist to hold her shaking body.

"I-I didn't know wh-where to go and- and- oh God Will!" her cries getting louder and louder, the shaking continuing.

"it's okay, it's all going to be okay, I promise, its okay..." he repeated trying to calm her down. He slowly pulled her into his apartment, closing the door with his foot and placing her on the couch, he sat next to her still holding her close to him.

"Shh, Emma, what's wrong? What happened?" he tried to coax her into looking at him, when she didn't budge he placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him, their eyes locking.

"It-It's Carl, Ca-Carl and I, we, uh, we broke up" She struggled to speak, the shaking and sobbing still over taking her small fragile body. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"He, uh, he was cheating on me, with, wi- with one of his patients..." the sobs getting louder than before.

Rage over took Will's body, how could that bastard to that to Emma, _his_ Emma. He moved one arm to rub her back and keep the other at her waist, Their eyes still locked.

"How did you find out?" he asked, trying to not show the anger that was boiling his blood.

"We-we had a fi-fight, um, about you..." she looked down, not being able to face him, "he was angry that you and I were st-still friends, and-and we started yelling and he b-blurted it out." She clamped her eyes shut, attempting the next set of tears back into her eyes, failing miserably.

"Oh my God, Emma, I'm so sorry, it's going to be oka-"

"He did it because I couldn't consummate the marriage, I never could Will!" she spoke over his calming words and buried her head in crook of his neck. "I was his wife for God's sake and I couldn't have sex with him!"

Will didn't know what to do, she was still crying, slowly soaking the top of his shirt, and nothing was calming her down, _how did she drive here with those tears?_ He thought to himself. "it's going to be okay, Em, Shh, I need you to calm down." Will looked back at the clock 10.45pm, _an hour? _He had been sitting there with her trying to calm her for an hour.

After another half an hour of Emma trying to calm down did she actually stop crying, her tears now reduced to small sniffles and a pounding headache from her fallen tears. Will looked back at the clock 11.15pm, he sighed, and bravely spoke up "uh, Em, it's past 11, do you want to have a shower and just stay here the night?"

"I – are you sure? I'll just go rent a room somewhere it's no hassle." She quietly spoke.

"What? Why?" Will was completed confused, a hotel room?

"I moved in with Carl, I uh, sold my condo." She looked away from him again.

He put his fingers under her chin again and forced her to look at him. "No, I won't have that, you're staying here I'll look after you..." he choked out the next part "it's what _friends_ are for."

"are-are you sure?"

"Positive, you can sleep in my bed, and I'll take the couch."

"Oh, no Will it's yo-" Will placed his hand up to stop her from talking, helped lift her from the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"you.." he pointed at her "..are my guest.." he started to lead her to the bedroom where Will spent his lonely nights, "..no arguing about this okay? You're staying in my bed... for as long as you need" along the way he made a pit stop at the linen closest where his guest towels were hidden. Walking into his room he went to his drawers and got a small T-Shirt of his and pair of pyjama boxers for her. "have a nice long shower, call me when you're done and I'll put the clothes you're wearing now into the wash after you shower and change, okay?"

She nodded and smiled a small but genuine smile at him, not being able to form words at how much this meant to her, she took the towels and the clothes and shut the bathroom door.

Will glanced at the clock again, 11.26pm. _Thank god it's Friday._

_

* * *

_

20 Minutes later Emma returned from the shower in his clothes with her hair half damp and her previous clothes out stretched in her hands for Will to take. After placing them in the washer he lead her back to his room, where he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and came out to her sitting on the edge of his bed staring off into space.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked touching her shoulder.

"I don't know. It's been a long night."

At that they both glanced at the clock 12.08am.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Friday night, Will." She spoke quietly.

"What? No, Emma, you've had a rough night, it's good to be with someone who you know is going to look after you and not being stuck in some creepy, messy, unclean hotel room all by yourself. Besides, I was doing nothing anyways." He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, lingering a little longer than he should have, she didn't mind though, being in his arms, embracing her, it was soothing.

"Stay." She simply stated.

"What?"

"Stay with me please?"

"I am, downstairs-"

"No, I meant stay _here _with me."

She needed her friend, she needed someone to care for her. She needed him. "Okay." He breathed out.

They scooted back towards the head of the bed, her on the left and him on the right, lying next to each other, her right arm touching his left. Will placed the duvet over both of them and Emma rested her head on his shoulder reaching for his left hand and entwining their fingers together. For one night Will didn't have all his thoughts rush to him, they were lying next to him holding his hand. He glanced one more time at the clock, 12.15am.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to find that they had both moved during the course of the night, their hands still entwined, but her body on her right, facing him and her left arm around his waist, and his right rubbing circles on her hip. He turned his head to hers, which was in the crook of his neck, he swore he could see her smiling, but it was over when the startling alarm went off, stirring the woman in his arms.

"Crap." He swore under his breath, and reached over to turn it off before it completely woke her up, he noted; 6.15am before smashing the button dead.

He turned back to see Emma still lying on her side with her arm still around his waist, her large eyes staring back at him. She smiled.

"Forgot to turn off your alarm for school?" she giggled.

He smiled back, "Shh, to early back to sleep" he murmured still very tired from the night before. She giggled again, and turned releasing her grip from his waist and from their entwined hands and turned to the other side of the bed. Will stayed where he was and starred at the ceiling for a moment before he felt her small hands grab his and pull him so he could wrap them around her. He could smell his shampoo in her hair and another smell, the smell of her. He tightened his grip and they both drifted off to sleep.

Emma awoke again and checked her phone for the time 11.34am, they were still in the same position as they were at 6am. She slowly turned around to face Will to wake him from his slumber.

She nudged his shoulder with her forehead, because of this he had awoken with a startle. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hey." He smiled sleepily.

"Brunch? I'll cook." She grinned at him.

"Wanna just go to the coffee shop around the corner? They have a brunch menu. We can talk about your living arrangements with me." He stated.

"What? You? No Will, I couldn't do that to you, we'll go apartment shopping."

"Can you afford it?" she just went through a divorce, that cost money, right now, he was willing to help her and if she didn't take his offer he was going to keep pushing her, he wanted what was best.

"Yes...No.. I don't know." She was at lost for words, could she afford it?

"How about, we go get brunch, then we go room shopping, hey?"

"Room shopping?" she was confused, he was buying her a room?

"I have the spear room remember, it's completely empty, it's got a closest. All you need is a bed, bookshelf maybe, a table, and desk? I don't know. Emma you can stay with me, it's cheaper, we'll drive to work together, saving on gas, and you can help by food from the store."

"Will..." she looked into his eyes, smiling and on the verge of tears, he was willing to let her stay with him after everything she had done to him. "You don't know how much this means to me, I can move out as soon as I get enough money."

"Let's not think that far ahead, let's just focus on getting you on your feet and being happy okay?" His grin reached his eyes, she was his best friend, he didn't want to see her fall and not be picked up.

"I can help pay for some bills, I know it's a big apartment and you live by yourself, half of your pay must go into living there. We could go halfies." She was genuinely happy, happy because he cared, happy because he wasn't cracking on to her straight after what was helping, he was being her friend.

They smiled and laughed together, Will stuck out his hand to her.

"Deal?" she took his hand in hers.

"Deal."

* * *

After brunch that Will had payed for much to Emma's annoyance, they drove in Emma's car and went to the local bedding store, where Emma payed for her double sized matrass, bed frame and 4 pillows for a nice cheap price from a very nice old couple who suggested that her and her husband get a king 'if they knew what they meant', Will went on to explain that they were just friends. She smiled at him, silently thanking him, the last word she wanted to hear was 'husband' and the other two were 'married' and 'divorce'. She glanced over at the clock 12.03pm, The truck would deliver it at 4pm.

They drove to sheets n' things praying that Terri wasn't working, much to their happiness, it was her day off and Howard Bamboo was working alone, and a little terrified. Emma bought herself 3 different sheet sets, and donna covers, whilst will bought her 8 pillow cases without her knowing to surprise her, and let her know she had spears just in case. Finished their purchases and went back to the car where will gave her the pillows just as she opened the back seat door to put her stuff away.

"You forgot to buy pillow cases, merry moving in!" he beamed at her.

"Oh Will..." she smiled at the pillow cases and back at him, nearly crying again, "you didn't have to, thank you so much." She half hugged him trying to juggle her items with his presents in her non hugging arm. After the hug he removed his phone from his pocket to look at the message from one of his old friends asking him to the local bar that night, he ignored the message and looked at the time 2.12pm, still less than two hours before the bed was delivered.

After putting everything into her car Emma and Will drove to the nearest Target where she bought herself a small but long 'make it yourself' book shelf as well as a large but inexpensive 'make it yourself' desk that she bought half price. Will complained it was cheap because you had to make it yourself and that it would take him 2 weeks just to get it out of the box. After some grocery shopping did they finally make it to _their_ apartment. They both took a look at the time, 3.56pm.

At about 4.23pm the truck driver for the bedding company dropped off the bed, and matrass and helped Will take it to Emma's room. He tipped the guy and got cracking with assembling her desk, bookshelf and moving crap around in the room. Emma washed her bed linen and made her courageous drive back to her old home with Carl and picked up the remainder of her items. He wasn't home to her surprise and relief.

By the time she got home and lugged her boxes to Will's hallway did she see everything in her room was set up and will was placing the bed linen in the dryer to dry and put on her bed. She placed her computer and stationary on the desk, making sure it was all in its right order, she had to move a couple of things to make it perfect. She placed her clothes into the closet and started ordering her books alphabetical/colour and author onto her bookshelf.

After will had finished the washing, drying and ironing of Emma's bed linen did it finally go onto her bed. He and her stepped back to look at what a great achievement that had successfully achieved in that whole day. Will gave her another gift before she thought everything was done, a clock, a nice medium wooden clock, he hung it on the other side of the room, facing the bed. They smiled at the now completed room, Will put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to his side. They both sighed a sigh of completion and tiredness, with one last glance of the room did both look at the beautiful clock, 10.59pm.

Good things take some time.

And their story was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N: sorry, I was busy with school and work, enjoy. x._**

* * *

****After living with one another for a couple months, they had fallen into a routine. Monday to Friday they woke up at different times, but would get ready without getting in the way. By around 7.30am they would share breakfast, Will also trying to grade papers, with some but little help from Emma, who only knew _hello, goodbye, how are you_ and_ do you sell cleaning products?_ In Spanish, but when it came to multiple choice he was happy there was someone willing to help him get it done faster.

After breakfast, they would take the same car, alternating between Will's and Emma's, to get to school on time, except for the days she has SAT prep and he couldn't wait too long, or days when she didn't feel up to going to glee, which was usually never, but sometimes she would have other plans.

In the months that they had lived together, Will had yet to make a move. The only times they got very 'intimate' was when they would watch television together, she would sometimes lie her head on his thigh and he would play with her hair and vice versa, or on the several occasions when Emma would fall asleep on Will and Will not wanting to wake her would always carry her to her room and rest her in the bed and kiss her forehead goodnight.

They had spoken about 'them' as a couple one night after all the annulment papers had gone through and Carl was completely out of her life. She sobbed on the couch with Will that night as he held her, like he did the night she came to his house crying. After their talk about Carl and her and how sometimes she wished it didn't happen, she spoke about how she needed time, and he spoke about how they both needed time, he ended their conversation by holding her hand whilst they walked to her bedroom and uttered 'I love you' and kissed her cheek goodnight and slowly walked into his.

* * *

"Wiiilllllllll…" Emma whined from the couch.

"Yeeeeeeeeeessss?" he replied mocking her voice.

"I need more tissues." She whined again.

Emma had been sick with the flu for the past 3 days and has missed out on Wednesday – Friday of school, and had Will taking care of her before and after school. Now the weekend was coming up and he had all Friday night, Saturday and Sunday to try and make her feel better.

"I hate being sick, I hate germs, I hate tissues…" Emma was pretty upset she has gotten sick, she had a whole lot of appointments with the kids and was unable to go visit. Figgins didn't want the kids to be sick and her to be the cause of "some sort of law suit" she rolled her eyes at his comment. Wednesday night Will drove Emma to the doctors where she was diagnosed with the common flu, received some aspirin for her headaches and cold and flu medicine to ease her throat which had her in non-stop coughing fits, not to mention it tasted like death.

"Well honey, it's apart of life, you'll get better soon." Will sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Urhh, no, no touching, too hot, and I'll get you sick Will." she pushed his arm away from her.

"I don't mind, beside _you_ will have to care for sick Will, if and when it happens" he stated, she just stared at him and suddenly got a shiver down her spine.

"Wait, put it back, now I'm cold, urgh! I hate being sick!" Will sneaked his arm back around her shoulders and chuckled at her moody temperature changes.

* * *

By about 9pm Emma crashed, her head on the fluffy pillow on his lap with her slowly drooling into it.

"if only you could see yourself Emma." He whispered to himself, carefully lifting her off him and scooping her up in his arms. He walked slowly trying not to wake her to her bedroom to dispose of her when she murmured something in her sleep.

"What?" he asked in a hush tone.

"Stay, too cold, might die, coughing fit, mhhhh.." was all he could hear from Emma's little sick mouth.

Will walked into his room, grabbed some sweats, and chucked them on, going back to Emma's room where he slept on her right. She would cough or snore due to her sore throat and running nose through-out the course of the night, which woke Will up. He just wanted to get some sleep. So he carefully started to slip out of the bed, before his was stuck to his place by Emma, who had flipped over and had half her body on top of his and her face dug into his chest.

"Great…" he moaned. Will contemplated on moving her and going to his own bed, but she looked to peaceful now, so he let sleep finally over come him.

* * *

Will awoke again at 2am to the light of the ever so large moon seeping through the window in the room, her room, Emma's room, with no Emma, he was by himself. Where the hell was she?

"Emma? Where are you?" he called into the nothingness. He got up from his position from the bed and jogged to the living room where he found her on the couch staring into space, her eyes bloodshot.

"Em? Sweetie?" he put his hand on her shoulder, she instantly backed from him "what is it Em, do you still feel sick?"

"Please, don't Will, I can't I just, I can't." she looked flustered, tired. Something was defiantly wrong.

"You can't what? Talk to me Emma." He tried to coax her into talking again but she jumped off the couch and backed away to the other side of the room. "Em, please, what's going on?"

"I can't do this Will." She shoved her face into hands and fell to the floor.

"Emma please, just talk to me, what can't you do?"

"I CAN'T BE IN LOVE AGAIN WILL!" she yelled.

Will was speechless. Did she mean with him? Or with someone else? She hadn't spoken to him about anyone else, he wished it was him though.

"Emma, wh-what do you mean?" he walked over to where she was sitting on the floor and sat beside her.

She just stared at him, for about 2 minutes, pools of tears on the rim of her eyes. They both didn't move. And when will finally did, he grabbed her hand, she turned away from him and stared at her toes, he squeezed her hand and finally asked her.

"Why?" he tried to get her to look at him by ducking his head.

"I don't wanna be hurt again will, so many times I've been hurt, Carl, You, everyone." She sniffed.

"Emma." He cooed.

"Please Will, I can't." she still had signs of her flu in her voice.

"Hear me out Emma." She turned to him the tears finally falling down her cheeks. "You know how I feel about you, I wake up to you cooking breakfast in the kitchen, or to you singing in the shower. I fall asleep knowing you're safe and sound in the room just down the hall. I come home from school almost every day with you. We eat together, we watch TV together. We do almost everything together, I know that I've hurt you before, and you know how sorry I am Em. I promise. I will always be here, down the hall, whatever, but Emma, know that I'll never hurt you, I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you. I love you Emma."

Her doe eyes stared into his, their hands still entwined; she moved a fraction closer to him and ducked her head under his, her head under his chin. He held her close and whispered charming words into her ear.

"Please don't hurt me Will" she whispered so quietly.

"I promise, I've waited so long, and tried so hard to win you back, there's no way I'm screwing this up. I love you so much" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her earlope, and then she said the 5 best words Will ever heard in his life come out of her mouth.

"I love you too Will."

She finally said it to him.

He kissed her forehead and helped her up from their awkward sitting position. He proceeded to walk her back to her room, where he tucked her into bed and kissed her lips softly.

"Goodnight, I'll wake you in the morning." He stated quietly.

"I thought you were staying with me?" she asked, a hint of sadness present in her sick voice.

"Do you want me to?" he didn't want to over step boundaries.

"Yeah." She whispered softly.

Will climbed into bed and held her, he put his chin on top of her curls and tried to go back to sleep, but before he could do so, Emma pulled back slightly and lifted her head, she kissed him. It wasn't passionate, nor was is deep, it was soft and loving. "Goodnight Will" she whispered in his ear before taking her place under his chin again.

"Night Em." He said as he kissed her hairline.


End file.
